Only I want a kiss
by Anyh 2
Summary: Hola Evans- saludó James acercándose-.""A tres metros- replicó Lily-. Te quiero como poco a tres metros.""Vale Evans, anda, no te sulfures."


Only I want a kiss

Sumary: No se que poner... ‚ LOS MERODEADORES EN HOGWARTS!

Capitulo 1:

Que gracia me haces Evans- gruñó molesta Narcissa Black-. Eres una alumna modelo, envidiada por muchos... pero apuesto lo que quieras que no tienes amigas de verdad. eso si, compañeras simpáticas si...

A bueno... y según tú las chicas que van con tigo te aprecian... ¿verdad- replicó molesta Lily Evans-.

Por supuesto que si ¿verdad Margaret?- dijo con tenacidad Narcissa-. ¿Maggie?

Todas las miradas se centraron en una chica de cabello castaño y ojos grises, ella se encogió de hombros. Era alta y delgada. Tomo aliento y murmuró.

Tengo yo ya suficientes problemas para que tú me comas más la cabeza...- fue su contestación-.

¡MARGARET! HAZ EL FAVOR DE DEJARLE CLARAS LAS COSAS A EVANS...

Narcissa, desengáñate, nadie te quiere, es cosa de familia- apuntó Lily feliz y triunfante-.

¿En serio crees eso Lily? Me decepcionas, yo soy de su familia y la gente me adora- murmuro la voz de Sirius Black detrás de Evans-.

Black nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro- apuntó de pronto Margaret-.

Bueno, si estás tú Magee, puedo estar yo

Te crees superior a otras personas ¿verdad?

Pues, por lo menos superior a ti, si.

Argg. Odio tener que aguantar a familiares ajenos.. ya tengo suficiente con los míos. Venga Narcisa nos marchamos.

Vale. Te acuerdas Evans.

Narcisa y Margaret desaparecieron por un corredor. Lily miró con odio a Sirius.

Podía yo solita Black.

Me mandaron Tina y Ashley a buscarte, lo siento- dijo y desapareció-.

Lily se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor cuando se encontró con Severus Snape.

Tú novia me da asco- le dijo-.

No la conoces.

Es idiota.

Lily...

Ok, vale Severus. Pero es tan... zorra- murmuró cansada Lily-.

Es mucho peor Narcisa, aunque no te lo creas. Maggie es muy dulce- explicó Severus-.

Si tan dulce como la sal. Bueno, adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció-.

Lily siguió andando, sin saber que Severus se acariciaba la mejilla tontamente.

Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró con Ashley y Tina, que jugaban a la escoba. Tina era lo más parecido a una Barbie que había parido Dios. Rubia y de ojos azules. Curvas de ensueño... . Ashley era una chavala de 3º curso que admiraba a Lily y a Tina y no se separaba de ellas. Era bajita y de ojos color gris.

Hola chicas- saludó Lily asentándose al lado de Tina.-.

Hola Lily¿te gustó nuestro enviado?- dijo divertida Tina-.

Me dio asquito guapa. La próxima vez venía vosotras a quitarme a las pesadas esas.

Estamos jugando Lis¿no lo ves?- gruño Ashley-. Por cierto ¿de que te vas a disfrazar?- Tina hizo lo que parecía una risa forzada, más que nada-.

Lily NUNCA se disfraza, parece mentira que la conozcas...

De... pos de catwoman

Jejeje, ya decía yo que por cojones te disfrazarías este año...

Bueno. Yo me voy a disfrazar de ángel- aseguro Tina-. Lily, te cambio el disfraz.

Vale.

Yo de... danzarina- dijo riéndose Ashley-.

Ok, dejemos de hacer el tonto y bajemos a cenar.

Vale, id yendo vosotras. Yo no tengo hambre.

Vale... te traeremos chocolate de las cocinas... – dijo Tina desapareciendo por el retrato de la dama gorda seguida por Ashley-.

Hola Evans- saludó James acercándose-.

A tres metros- replicó Lily-. Te quiero como poco a tres metros.

Vale Evans, anda, no te sulfures.

James se fue a el Gran Comedor. Lily subió molesta por las escaleras...

POTTER- gritó furiosa al entrar en su cuarto. Lily se tumbó en la cama y cerro los ojos...- ¿por qué no me puedes dejar en paz de una santa vez!

Lógicamente por que es un pesado- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

¿Severus¿cómo has subido?

Un Slytherin tiene sus métodos. ¿Se han ido las pesadas de tus amigas...?

?TINA Y ASHLEY NO SON PESADAS! Son cabezotas, nada más.

Severus y Lily intercambiaron las miradas, y estallaron de risa,

Son dos angelitos vestidos de diablos- dijo divertida Lily-.

Y tan dulces...

¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló una voz femenina-. ?QUE HACE ESA SERPIENTE AQUÍ!- resultaba ser Tina que había subido con dos toneladas de chocolate que estaba ene estos momentos esparcida por el suelo-.

¿Qué le hiciste a mi chocolate?- gimió Lily mirándolo con pena-.

Bueno Lis, yo me voy antes de que esto se atasque de sangres sucias y leones- dijo Snape mirando con odio a Tina-

A ese yo le llamo Gilipoyas- argumento Tina en cuanto Severus desapareció-.

No digas eso.

Te insulta y luego habláis, como dos viejos amigos.

Es que lo somos.

Arg, cuando se lo cuente a Ash, se va a partir de risa...

Ya, pero NO se lo vas a contar... ¿verdad?- dijo divertida Lily acercándose mucho a ella, noto como a Tina le entraba un escalofrío y daba un paso atrás-. ¿te encuentras bien?

Si, perfectamente. Bueno... adiós- Tina salió corriendo sin parar-.

Esta niña cada vez me da más miedo-.

* * *

Marge se despertó temprano. Narcisa se había vuelto a dejar la cortina abierta. Entro en el baño y se ducho. Luego, se dispuso a lavarse los dientes. La figura de una joven de 17 años le devolvió la mirada. Era de cabello castaño, liso. Y de ojos grises, muy claros. Tenía una figura esbelta. La verdad, es que tenía esa mañana cara de malas pulgas. Apenas había dormido, eso del insomnio es muy malo, Narcisa se había traído a un "amiguito" y no sabía ido hasta altas horas de la noche... 

Luego fue hasta su baúl y saco su uniforme de Slytherin. Se vistió despacio y bajo a la sala común. Allí, aparte de un frío prematuro para el otoño, se encontraba Severus Snape leyendo.

Hola Severus- saludó Marge-.

Hola Maggie¿cómo pasaste la noche?

Despierta- respondió sentándose a su lado y apoyando se cabeza en el hombro del muchacho-.

Ah, bueno, entonces nada preocupante.

Ya. Oye¿qué hora es?

Las 6 de la mañana- respondió Severus, Maggie gimió-.

Mierda, batí mi record de no dormir.

* * *

La mañana no iba a resultar "muy" entretenida. Doble hora de pociones, encantamientos, doble de DCAO y transformaciones. Y encima, las dobles las tenían con los Slytherins... ese era el pensamiento de casi todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor que cursaban 7º, o mejor dicho: todos. Pero, por otra parte, todos esperaban que los merodeadores se lucieran, algo bueno... ya que desde el día que llegaron no habían hecho nada... ¡y ya eran primeros de octubre! 

Lily platicaba cansinamente con Tina.

Los merodeadores, un poco más halla, hablaban de diferentes cosas, entre otras, la esperada broma.

Las puertas se abrieron con brusquedad. Entro la Magee, con sus dos gorilas, su novio (Snape) y su mejor amiga, Narcisa Black. Se sentaron los cinco en la mesa Slytherin y se pusieron a fardar por la nueva escoba que le habían regalado a Magee.

Magee- gritó Sirius-¿a quien le importa que te hayan comprado una escoba en el rastro si no estás en el equipo- Magee se ruborizó, y se hinchó como un globo-.

Magee se cayó de ipsofacto, muy roja y refunfuñando.

* * *

La clase de pociones fue un coñazo... total. Los merodeadores no intentaron nada. La clase de encantamientos con Hufflepuff fue más entretenida. Luego con Ravenclaw y por último con Slytherin, de nuevo. 

La profesora de Dcao, observo cansina la clase, dividida en dos, por un lado Gryffindors, y al otro Slytherins .

Acabo de decidir que no me gusta como estáis sentados- nadie habló-. Venga levantaros todos- un murmullo invadió durante unos segundos la clase-. Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin...

Profesora- llamó Lily Evans-, hay dos Gryffindor de más.

Muy bien Evans, siéntese con Potter.

¿QUÉ? Pero profesora¿con Potter? Es un...

bueno, vendrá uno de cada grupo y cogerá un papelito, y harán un trabajo de lo que dice el papelito¿entendieron?

Un grupo de alumnos se levantaron ruidosamente y cogieron un papelito y volvieron a sus asientos.

Al final acabaron así: Lily y James, Sirius y Severus, Peter y uno de los gorilas, Remus y Margaret, Narcisa y Tina, y, un Gryffindor con el otro gorila.

bien¿ven? No fue tan difícil.

No profesora, lo difícil era no quedar con uno de Slytherin- gritó Sirius Black, todos los Gryffindor se rieron, a excepción de Lily-.

Ya basta Black. Abrid vuestros papeles- nadie lo hizo, ya que se habían anticipado a la profesora-. Muy bien, haber... Potter¿de que va tú trabajo?

Sobre los vampiros, señora.

Snape.

Criaturas submarinas.

Lupin..

Licántropos.

Y así siguió la profesora.

Al salir de clase.

?que suerte tuviste Lunático!- grito Sirius acercándose a él-, vas a tener el trabajo chupado...

Yo veo en esto un poco de picardía¿no creéis que es coincidencia.. verdad?- murmuro James acercándoseles-.

El papel lo cogió Magee- dijo Remus-¿podría ser que..?

¡NO!- chilló escandalizado Peter-, Dumblendore se lo prohibió a Snape.

Los merodeadores se miraron, a excepción de Peter que estaba siguiendo a una mosca con la mirada.

Vamos a buscar Snape- dijo Sirius-.

¿A Snape¿para que¿me he perdido algo?- Peter estaba desorientado-.

Vamos Colagusano, no intentes evitar lo inevitable- James le cogió por el hombro y lo arrastro-.

Um, no se, no podría ser... ¿coincidencia?

Lunático, no pienses que algo así es coincidencia.

Así se habla Cornamenta.

Gracias Canuto.

Anda, nunca me había fijado cuantas moscas hay en Hogwarts- murmuró asombrado Peter-.

Encontraron a Snape entrando en la biblioteca.

Snape- le llamo Sirius, el nombrado se volteó-.

¿Si?

¿Podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó inocentemente James-.

¿Para que?

Es urgente, no nos ocupara un periodo muy extenso de tiempo.

¿Qué te has tomado hoy Potter¿Un alarga lenguas? Hablas de una forma.. ¿rara?

Hoy Quejicus está preguntón- se burló Sirius-.

Vale, vamos.

Los cinco fueron a un aula vacía, y insonorizaron el aula.

Bien Snape, las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, tú las contestas.

Mientras no juguéis al auror bueno, y al auror malo, vale.

Bien. ¿Le has contado algo sobre nosotros a Magee?

Am, espera que piense... si.

Algo sobre ¿Remus?

No le conté a Maggie nada sobre Lupin, lo que ocurrió en el aula fue casualidad.

¡NO QUIERES HABLAR EH!

Vas a ver Narcisa, te lo juro es algo... ¿hein?- Magee y Narcisa entraron en el aula de pronto-. Pensábamos que estaba vacía y.. ¿Severus?

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Nada primita. Ya nos íbamos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holask tal?**

**Espero k se animen a dejar reviews. **

**No lo podré actualizar muy a menudo, xo espero k les guste.**

**Se lo dedico a mis amigas, pero sobre todo a mi amiga Jessica, y después a Monica, Laura, Laurish girl, Alba y a Cristina...**

**_Lena La Bruja_**


End file.
